


Teshuvah

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 神学院课堂上的讨论。梦境改编。奥默里克的观点基本原样，梦里三国本来有名字，但是我醒来后根本记不得。





	Teshuvah

“假设我们生活在想象的世界里，拥有另一个信仰与历史相似的祖国，”老师指着黑板上粉笔随意画的地图说，“那个世界除我们，还有另外三个国家，A和B是同等的富饶强盛，地理位置远离我们，C与我们相邻，曾屡次越过我们的过境为祸，但随着君主的更替，如今与我们维持着盟友的关系。”

学生们听得认真，将要点仔细地记录在笔记本上，除了老师的陈述，课堂里只闻纸笔摩擦的“沙沙”响。

“现在A国与B国想出一劳永逸为所有人带来幸福的办法。”老师的声音平缓低沉。同时也是圣职者的教授者，站在讲台上时也会不自觉将这方寸之地当做神龛，用庄严肃穆的语调说话。

坐在第三排的奥默里克忽然抬起头，这突兀的动作正吸引老师朝这边看来的目光，意外的视线交汇后，他又很快低下头去。

——这样的办法是不可能存在的。

老师在目光对接的瞬间觉察到奥默里克眼睛里的质疑，不动声色地继续讲：“但是这个仪式需要献祭少许生命作为牺牲才得以完成。”

随着这句话，教室里响起轻微的喧哗。所有学生都的目光都聚集在教授那张表情冷峻的脸上，想确认自己是否听错。

奥默里克将老师话语里的信息接收得完整，他微偏着头望向讲台

——这样的假设通常意味着，接下来将有基于此种条件框架设计的问题需要解答。

这么想着，他的思维开始预先地运转起来，各种思考与假设在他的脑海中铺展。过往阅读过的文献中可能有用的部分，被画上高亮的线段，摘出在记忆里显眼的边角，以便留待论证时使用。

“因强大而掌握着话语权的A国与B国断然不会愿意支付这样的代价，”老师观察着每个学生的表情，奥默里克那双深海般湛蓝的眼，是他停留得最长久的坐标。他预感自己或许能够从那因思考与怀疑而变得深邃的眼里，挖掘到值得期待的宝藏，“所以他们希望能由其他获利的国家承担这样的牺牲。”

说到这里，老师有意地停顿。学生们屏住呼吸，生怕错漏一个音节。教室里安静得连根针落地的声音都听得见。

“于是他们前来与我国商议，要求我们负责提供仪式的祭品。”老师说得很慢，哪怕是最迟钝的学生也不会听漏他话语里的信息。

“太过分了！这怎么可以！”

“明摆着欺负人不是吗？”

“凭什么他们可以坐享其成？”

“……”

在教室里浪花般的喧哗平中，奥默里克所在的席位，安静得如同海湾里矗立的礁石。同学们愤愤不平的声音淹没他的听觉，却没有让那双沉静的眼眸被纷乱沾染。

“他们以战争作为威胁，强迫我方接受提议。”老师继续说，“作为领袖的你十分清楚，一旦交战，我方损失的生命将会远超原定的祭品数。”说话时，他的视线自学生们的脸上依次扫过，“从死亡数字的角度来说，接受牺牲是损失较小的办法。”

学生们听他这么说，又快速地陷入沉默。思考与挣扎的神光在未来的圣职者年轻的眼里闪耀，稚嫩的唇被咬得苍白，或是被抿得红润。渐渐地，有学生的脸上开始出现动摇。

“那就让异端者与死刑犯去做这样的牺牲吧。”这是最先发表意见的同学所持有的观点。他的话音刚落，便收获为数不少的赞同。

“说得对，那些家伙本来就该死。”既然必须牺牲，那就让负孽者赎罪。很快地，这便成为压倒性的多数意见，偌大的教室里几乎听不见反对声。

奥默里克的额发以轻微得难以察觉的程度摇晃着，伴随着肩线的沉落，有些思绪自心里顺着喉咙蔓延，即将抵达薄削的嘴唇。可还未等他的想法变作声音，老师的话音又再度重启。

“很遗憾，”穿着圣职者袍服的老师又假定了更苛刻的条件，“被罪孽玷污的灵无法成为祭品，能以牺牲为所有人带来永恒幸福的，必须是无辜无罪的清白者。”他诱导般地强调着，“就人口基数而言，选出足够的祭品并不难。”

这次，学生们思考的时间比上次还久，教室里的空气闷重得如同暴雨即将来临。过了好半天才有这样的低语隐约地自座位间飘出来：

“……为了所有人的幸福，这样的牺牲也是值得的吧。”

黑板前的老师看到无数张随着那句话而表情松弛的脸。那试探着开口的勇士，所说的正是大多数同学们心里所想，他们只是不知道这么说会收到支持还是反对，才谨慎地缄口不言。

“既然选出来的人，都是普遍意义上的好人，那他们也该甘愿作出这样的牺牲吧？毕竟他们的家人与朋友也是获益者。”

“我们可以追认他们为圣徒，让他们享受殿堂上永远被仰视的荣光。”

“同时给予他们的家人享受不尽的财富。”

“还有爵位，让他们的家族获得伊修加德的四大家族那样的地位。”

——可这些对死者而言，都是看不见的虚妄。

奥默里克神情凝重地坐在讨论氛围越来越热烈的教室中，那乌色发下低垂的额头与周围兴致昂扬的同学们形成鲜明的对比，让他看起来好似株开在麦冬丛里的铃兰花。

他想等同学们热情消退，稍微匀出些空隙的时候再发表自己的观点。却不知在一览无遗的讲台上，他的安静在喧嚣中反而格外吸引瞩目。

老师好奇这位成绩优异又思维敏捷的学生会有什么样的答案，他的眼睛定格在奥默里克头顶被光线照亮的弧线上，越过教室的声音如祷钟般，音节直接组成那教室后的成绩榜上排位最高的名字。

“奥默里克同学，你的意见是什么呢？”

突然被呼唤的人身子颤了下，如被下坠的雨滴敲打的叶片。他条件反射地抬起头，耳畔杂乱无章的讨论声如潮水般退却，他在教室里所有眼睛的注视下缓缓地站起来，向老师欠了欠身，又对同学们点了点头。

“我还没有思考出完备的答案，”奥默里克语调沉稳地回答，“只有些零散的想法与思考可供讨论。”神学院红黑的制服让他修长的身形显得更加高挑，听在坐着的同学们耳里，就是从上方传来的声音，“从国家利益与人民福祉的角度考虑，摆在面前的选择似乎是不言而喻的。可问题在于，我们是否有权力决定他人的牺牲，哪怕这奉献是为了更多人的利益？”

同学们谁也没有回答，他们或许有答案，却期待着能有人更早地将它说出来，将复杂的问答题变成简单的选择题。

“那就让我们继续假设，”老师没有让奥默里克坐下，他直接望着那双清澈如海水的眼睛说，“这时候，因为某些特定的原因，A国和B国忽然改变主意，决定让C国来承担损失——正如我们前面所提到的，C国曾是进犯我们侵略者。”为学生们留出跟上思路的几秒后，他问，“这样牺牲将会由原敌对国的人民而不是我们的同胞来承担，这对你来说，是不是更好接受呢？”

还没等奥默里克回答，无数代表肯定的副词细雪般飘过，那便是这间教室里同学们的决意。

——既然是曾经的侵略者，那稍微付出些代价也算大快人心吧。

奥默里克敏锐的听觉让他在那些细碎的声音中拼凑出复仇的酣畅，间或还有终于甩掉难题的轻松。

——可他们现在是我们的盟友。

只有极少人这么提醒着。微不足道的声音被更强势的意见淹没，如洪流里瞬息即逝的泡沫，寥寥几句后便再也听不见。

奥默里克的眉绷紧得好似弓弦，眸色被思绪浸染得更加深沉。等教室里沸腾的氛围稍微平息后，他继续陈述自己的观点，声音却因笃定而愈发清晰。

“老师，我认为牺牲者的国籍变更不会为问题的实质带来任何改变，只要被牺牲的仍是鲜活的生命，我们就必须思考自己是否有将他人推上祭坛的资格。”说到这里时，那双蓝眼睛里投望出来的视线上移，好似穿过教室石质的屋顶直达云端上遥远的冰天。奥默里克的面容虔净如光中的百合花，他将手按在胸上，“只有神灵才拥有审判与决断的绝对权力。因此我们不该在表决他人生死时表现得如此理所当然。即使这牺牲不可避免，也该心存悲悯，牢记仁爱与恩慈。”

老师不做声地看着发言的学生，被岁月磨砺得深刻的眼眶里藏着谁也猜不透的含义。他放眼环视教室，学生们个个目光瑟缩，纷纷躲避着来自他的注视。

奥默里克看见老师抬手示意自己继续说，于是那清泉般畅朗的声音又开始缓缓流淌。

“被献祭者亦是组成世界的‘所有人’不可分割的部分。他们的牺牲是否意味着，‘让所有人都幸福’根本就是不可能实现的幻想？”奥默里克说这番话时，蓝宝石般的眼睛明亮，声音如海浪拍打礁石，明晰而坚定，“死者不再有知觉，或许已不被考虑在内，可那些因失去至亲与密友所致的哀恸与悲伤呢？只要这些仍然存在，便不可以说所有人都获得了幸福。”

“……说不定那是个感觉不到痛苦的世界？”有同学悄悄地这么说，被刻意压低的声音细得好像蚊虫振翅。

“那就更加可怕，”奥默里克将视线转向那名同学，目光柔和得好似夏日的暖阳，声音却凛冽得宛如冬季的冰碎，“连亲人的逝去都不会有人悲伤的世界该是何等冷漠？仅是想象都令我脊背发寒，生活在其中又岂能获得‘永远的幸福’？”

那位同学答不上来，其他同学也知趣地保持缄默。跟这位优等生辩论是极不明智的，谁也不愿在众人面前暴露必然会被衬托出来的浅薄。

“……所以，如果有人将这样的选择摆在我面前，我首先会做的思考，不是抉择该将谁献上作为牺牲，而是怀疑被许诺的所谓永久幸福，其真实的本质究竟是什么？”

说到这里，他自省般地低下头，如向日葵面对太阳时的谦卑。

——这场讨论之所以引发如此热烈的回应，除了为假设中的国家与人民谋福利的愿景，是否或多或少地也藏着因操纵生死的绝对权力而获得的快感？

这是奥默里克于方才那样的热闹中感到不安的缘由，但他谨慎地没有将它说出口，而是留在心底沉淀成自省的明镜上银白的粉末。

——高堂之上宣誓伸张正义的审判者们，是否也有某些人，在某些瞬间，感受过合法夺取人生命的快慰？

奥默里克还有些未尽的话如鲠在喉，可急促响起的下课铃声不愿给他时间。

“我的陈述已经完毕。”他在心里叹息着，对老师这么说，然后得到可以坐下的手势。

教室被收拾书本纸张的杂音短暂充斥，又随着学生们鸟雀般地散去恢复空寂。走廊里响起喧闹却因错杂而听得含混的闲聊，晚餐与模拟考成为谈论被重启的主题。

奥默里克默默地走在他们中间。回荡在他耳畔的声音年轻而明快，洋溢着如诗的青春，充满着似梦的希望，轻松得就好像方才谈论生命与牺牲时那样。

***

Note：

关于标题“Teshuvah”的含义。

这是个用拉丁字母转写希伯来语得到的单词，直接搜索通常得到的解释是犹太教的赎罪日。

这是将它作为英语外来词的解释，但在希伯来语里，它具有更加丰富的意象层次。

“תְּשׁוּבָה”这个单词最原始的字面是“回归”，衍生出赎罪与忏悔（回归洁净）。赎罪日正是“替罪羊”的起源。此外“תְּשׁוּבָה”还兼有“回答”。

综合起来，这个单词可以同时理解成以下含义：回答、自审、忏悔、回归、赎罪……并与“替罪羊”关联。

2019-04-06


End file.
